


Block B

by taeilcoat



Category: Block B
Genre: Other, if you squint you might see taepyo or zihyo or ubomb, its kind of sad fluff, jaehyo-centric - Freeform, or maybe its very very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/taeilcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a dancer nor is he a rapper and he's a less than average vocalist. He may be their visual but there are other members that are just as good looking as he is and he's not the funniest member either. So where does he fit into Block B?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Block B

Jaehyo's left at the dorm by himself one night and he can't help but wonder where he fits into Block B. He lies in his bunk staring up at the ceiling, his arm stretched out in front of him, its outline barely visible in the dark room. Every light except for the kitchen light is turned off in the dorm and it suits him just fine. It's calming, it's cool and it sort of reminds Jaehyo of his own future.

Dark, miserable, useless with a small glint of light that he knows he'll never be able to reach.

He counts the letters in _Block B_ and notes that there's only six letters, so he decides to assign his members with a letter from their group name.

Woo Jiho is B. He's the leader and he guides the group with his musical experience, despite only being 20. He makes the most out of any situation and has lightened any extra weight sitting on his member's shoulders, taking it upon himself to do whatever he can to keep the group at their best. He produces their albums, writes their songs, takes the entire group's blame, helps everyone grow in terms of musical capability, provides support when needed and he doesn't complain at all. He's probably matured the most out of everyone, especially since Thailand, and Jaehyo can't help but admire him because he knows he'll never be like that. He would never be able to take it without breaking under all that pressure and expectation. He was never the leader type.

Park Kyung is L. He's Jiho's right hand man, so he'll come after their leader, but that's not surprising seeing as how they've been friends for so long. He's something like 'second-in-command', because he helps Jiho with producing, writing and he too, has so much musical experience that he gives equally good advice when needed. He's something like Block B's mood maker because of his interesting sense of humor due to his years of being an international student in New Zealand, but Jaehyo supposes that each one of them could fill in that role too because they all had a weird sense of humor, but maybe not as well as Kyung can.

Pyo Jihoon is their O. He's the first half to the middle of their group because he joins Kyung in being the mood maker and because he's the group's youngest, everyone spoils him and pays attention to him. He's young and inexperienced, so everyone helps him, teaches him and watches him grow into a young and talented artist.

Lee Taeil is their C. He's the second half to the middle of their group because he's always with Jihoon. They're fond of each other and it's clear to anyone who meets them. He's the oldest but he'll always be Block B's baby Taeil, the kid that everyone will always look after. He _was_ known as the _disaster on legs_ amongst the members, after all. With his amazingly soothing voice, he's also in the middle because without him the group would be missing a main vocalist, because Jaehyo's sure he'll never be able to grasp hold of that special sound Taeil has that he doesn't. His voice isn't strong enough anyway.

Lee Minhyuk is K. He's the one that ends any arguments as the second oldest member and as a Hyung, listens to anyone who needs someone to vent to. He's the one that gives the others advice on life because he knows _so much_ about it, that it just seems natural to go to him first. He's got a pretty enough face, so Jaehyo wonders why he isn't the visual of the group instead. As well as holding the title of their _super dancer_ , Jaehyo's sure the title as the group's visual would suit him well.

Kim Yukwon stands on his own as the second B, but that's only because Yukwon has probably got the whole package. He's got the looks, the voice, the personality and the dance moves. Jaehyo supposes Minhyuk could check all those boxes too, but he thinks that Yukwon's voice has a different, unique sound to it compared to Minhyuk's. It was stronger in a different sense. He's also the second B because Kim Yukwon always comes straight after Lee Minhyuk. Just like Pyo Jihoon and Lee Taeil, the two dancers were always together, except for when they went to bed.

So where did that leave Ahn Jaehyo? The exclamation mark at the end of Block B? The full stop? Was it because his potential stopped there, at their success with _Nillili Mambo_ , or was it because he was the only member hindering their growth? Maybe he was the space between Block B and another word - the bridge that connected the words together. He doesn't think that possible though, because he's never the one to hold anything together.

He sighs. Did he really have a place in Block B? Maybe not, after all, he's the useless one. The one that's always forgotten. Maybe Block B was better off as a six member group.

"Jaehyo hyung?" Over the music drifting through his ears, he hears the sound of the front door opening and the shuffling of many feet entering the apartment. He sees the living room light turn on from under the door and he's squinting when the door opens to reveal Jihoon's head. "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Jaehyo shakes his head, pulling one earphone out of his ear whilst propping himself up on his elbow with a small smile. "What's up?"

"Come out and eat something, we bought back some food."

"I'll be out soon." Jaeyho promises. Jihoon nods and closes the door, leaving him in the room by himself once more. He stops his music and climbs down from his bunk, a small smile on his lips as he listens to the kids arguing on the other side of the door. Upon opening the door, Jiho instantly attaches himself to the elder's side, complaining about how Kyung is being Kyung through one ear and he hears Kyung protesting through the other and nothing is making sense so he stops listening and moves to sit beside Minhyuk because he's distributing the food. Yukwon can't help but laugh at his friends' stupid argument and Taeil watches quietly with a big smile on his face. Jihoon is somehow pulled into the argument so he's arguing with them too and Jaehyo can't help but smile because this is well and truly a Block B moment.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't _always_ forgotten and maybe he meant something to some people, but he wants to hit himself when he's reminded that Block B is only a shortened version of _Blockbuster_ and that there are so many more letters in the entire word that he could occupy and not just one of the six that Cho PD had shortened it to.

So, where would Jaehyo fit in Blockbuster?

He mulls over the question in his head while chewing on some kimchi, his legs stretched out with Jiho stretched over them, constantly getting distracted with the noise the members are making, so he gives up and thinks that he's stupid for trying to assign every member with a letter from Block B because Block B is _seven_ and will always be seven. They were the most comfortable around each other and when they were all together, that's when they had the most fun.

When Jiho starts to choke from speaking so fast, Jaehyo laughs and thumps him on the back to help clear his oesophagus. He doesn't stop to wonder what life would be like without the six people beside him at that moment and thinks instead that seven is a _really_ good number.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this is an old fic i wrote back in 2012 but its here because the world needs more block b :)


End file.
